Even Bumbling Bees Sting
by lacinda
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has made another mistake. A/N:Under slow revision, Chapter 17 replaced on 10/6/2011.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Chapter has been rewritten. No plot points have been changed in this chapter. I hope it is a little better in the writing.

Part 1

Hermione Ann Granger was not your normal teenager. She was in fact a witch who attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She had just completed her sixth year at the school and was on her summer break. Due to using a time turner in her third year, her birthday had been moved up several months and was tomorrow. She was turning seventeen.

On the evening before her birthday, she was not celebrating. In fact she wasn't going to celebrate until her usual birth date. This was due to her parents. They didn't accept the fact that her birthday had changed. She would be turn fifteen in the wee hours in the mourning. Wither her parents wanted her to or not.

Her bedroom hadn't been changed since before she left for Hogwarts. It was a little girls room done up in pink and pastel colors. Her old doll house still sat in the corners with her dolls still set up to be played with. Her short book case still held her books from when she was in muggle school. The only two things allowed in her room from her new world was her familiar and her school trunk. Any time she wanted something from her new world she had to go to the trunk and get it out. But her parents would not allow her to leave her magical things out. They always had to be returned to the trunk.

Hermione slept peacefully. At the stroke of 2 o'clock, she began to dream.

She dreamed of strange things. She dreamt of a laws and births. She was at a mass wedding. She stood next to a groom. She could not see his face but he had colorful robes and a long white beard. She was screaming as she gave birth to a son. She watched as her husband played on the floor with a toddler as she was with child.

She woke up with a start. Her breathing was labored. She was frightened. Tears fell on her cheeks leaving trails down her face. She sat up and wiped her face. The dream was like nothing she had ever had before. It had felt real like she had really been there. The child birth, the pain, she placed her hand on her abdomen. It was sore. The faces of the two children flashed before her eyes. Her heart felt like it was breaking. They didn't exist. Her baby's were gone. She sobbed once than twice. She broke out in tears. Putting her face deep within her pillow, she hoped her parents didn't hear. They wouldn't understand. They never understood.

It took time but she finally calmed herself down. She laid back on her bed and took deep breaths. She had to think. She was the smartest witch she new. Which considering she didn't know that many witches wasn't exactly an endorsement. She was off topic. She took another deep breath. The dreams were different. This she knew. That meant, that meant what. Ow, how she wished shed never given up taking divination.

Divination, now that was a thought.

Was her dreams wish's? Was it simply she wanted children and a husband? Was the man she saw in her dreams simply representing what she wanted in a husband? Or were the dreams what was going to happen.

She got out of bed and went to her pink desk. Yes, her pink desk. Why did her mother love that color? Why couldn't she have a natural colored wooden desk. She took another deep breath. She had gotten off topic again.

Sitting at her unfortunate colored desk, she took out paper and pen. She was going to keep a dream journal. If, If it was a prophetic dream then it would probably happen again. If it wasn't a prophetic dream then it was her subconscious trying to tell her something. Either way, the dream journal would help her.

Writing out her dream helped her to remember more details. It also helped her to coup with what was in the dream. When she was done. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she reread it.

It helped her realize that some of her goals in life weren't what she really wanted. At the base of what she wanted was to be happy. She new that deep in her heart, she wasn't happy. Her parents house wasn't her home. She want a home. A place were she was accepted. Were all of her was accepted not just parts. A home were she could have her things out and colors she liked. A place were she could talk with out censor.

Rethinking over her dream she remembered his eyes. While he had been playing with their child he had looked straight into her eyes. They were filled with live and joy. That was what she wanted.

She was getting ahead of her self. The dream could have simply been that, a dream. She would wait. She wouldn't get her hopes up. Not unless there was a clear sign that her dream was more than a simple dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting on the train deep in thought, when her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter burst into the compartment looking for her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron as lugged his trunk into the compartment.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" asked Harry as he moved his trunk into the rack above the seats.

"It was alright," said Hermione deciding it was not a good idea to tell them about her dreams. It would only upset them. And they just might think she was insane.

As the boys caught up on there summer vacation with each other Hermione pretended to read a book. She thought about her dreams, she knew that they might be real. She could tell a difference between them and her normal dreams. The strangest thing was she wasn't frightened by all of her dreams. The ones about battles yes, but not the ones of her being married. In fact she was intrigued by them. She new who her supposed husband was to be and she could not get him out of her head. She was already half way to being in love with him. The only thing keeping her from giving him her heart was the fact that it just might only be a dream.

"Hermione were here!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sorting had started and she could hardly pay attention to the first years. She was nerves would he know that she dreamed of him. She tried to keep her eyes off of the head table but her eyes kept betraying her.

Finally the sorting was over. The headmaster stood to begin the feast. He welcomed the first years and the returning students, then clapping his hands the feast began.

Hermione could barely eat. Could it be, were her dreams prophecy's. She would know soon if the headmaster announced a marriage law. Then just maybe her dreams were real.

She watched as the headmaster stood and began his customary speech. The Forbidden forest was still forbidden and Filch had band even more things made by the twins. And then a most sorrowful look came on the headmasters face, "I am afraid that the Ministry of Magic has decided to pass a law due to the unusually high birth defects accuring to many pureblood unions. It is known as the Muggle-born marriage Law. In summary it states that purebloods are no longer permitted to marry purebloods but must in fact marry either a muggle-born, or some one of muggle-born decent."

At this a uproar began from the student body.

"Quiet!" shouted the headmaster, "That is not all. The ministry has also selected who will marry whom. Those that due not comply will be expelled from are world with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Now I suggest you all go to your dorms for a much needed rest."

The great Hall was in chaos as the prefects herded the students to there dorms.

All Hermione could think of was that she was right her dreams where real what in the hell was she going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning classes began as usual. Hermione still dreamed but it was the same ones she dreamed all summer.

Nothing changed from the every day routen until a month had passed.

One morning the great hall was flooded with owls the marriage selection had been done. She watched the head table and saw that each professor had received a letter along with all the seventh years and half of the sixth years. As she watched others open their letters an owl landed in front of her.

"Hermione what's going on your to young to get married!"

"Quiet, Ron, Maybe it's from my parents other people send mail to"

Not believing it for a second she took the letter from the owl, and with shaking hands opened it.

It was a marriage letter stating that she was to marry Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione wide eyed looked up to the head table to see her husband to be. He was white as a ghost. He stood up looking straight at Hermione and fainted dead away.

The professors rushed to his aid and took him to the infirmary.

Hermione looked at her letter, well she thought at least one of us didn't faint. She stood up ignoring the rest of the students as Ron and Harry called to her. And made her way to the infirmary to check up on her future husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked into the infirmary as Madame Pomfrery was fusing over the headmaster. "I'm fine Poppy it was just a shock."

Snape turned to look at Hermione as she entered the room "What are you doing here Ms. Granger."

"I think that would be obvious professor" Hermione said.

"Severus, Minerva read the letter?" Albus asked wearily.

"No" said Minerva

"By Merlin" came from the shocked potion master "And I thought my letter was bad"

"Severus!" Minerva

"Tonks," was all Severus stated.

The headmaster sighed and asked to be left alone with Ms. Granger.

The professors left the infirmary. Hermione didn't know what to say to the headmaster, to the man that one day soon she would call husband. She new that one day she would call him Albus with out hesitation but she did not know how that would come about.

He motioned for her to come closer and take a seat by his bed.

"My dear," he hesitated "truly I do not know what to say. This is not something that I, ever was expecting. To marry a child.

"I am not a child, sir."

"You are to me."

"Then I suppose I shall have to grow up quickly in you eyes"

"You should not have to."

"Tell that to MoM."

"I have."

"They didn't listen."

"No they did not."

And so there they sat until he fell a sleep from one of Pomprys potions.

But Hermione did not leave she had to much to think about. How was she going to get her intended to see her as anything but a child.


	6. Chapter 6

She wasn't initially sure were to start. He saw her as a child. To make things easier on both of them she would have to change that. First to go would be the uniform if he wasn't constantly reminded of her being a student that will be a start and a change of hair style would also help, but first she needed to speak with Madam Pompfry.

Hermione stood up and looked at her future husband her mind raising with ideas. She left his bed side and walked to the med witches office. She took a deep breath knowing that speaking with this witch was going to be any thing but easy. She knocked on the door.

Madam Pompfry invited her in and called for a house elf to bring tea.

The medi witched pored tea and began the conversation "How can I help you my dear?"

"This is difficult for me.."

"I'm sure dear, really the MoM requiring you to marry a man so much older.."

"That isn't the problem."

Pompfry raised an eye brow "Really."

"No the problem I have is making it easier on the headmaster and perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

"Getting the MoM to rethink the ethics of this new law."

"You mean give them hell."

"Yes"

Madam Pompfry smiled, "well then I think it best if you call my Poppy after all I think, you and I are going to become fast friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had a rather enlightening conversation with Poppy. She learned that the law was passed underhandedly in an emergency hearing of the MoM. The seven witches and wizards who would oppose the law including the Headmaster were unable to attend the session due to the planning of Minister Fudge, Argon Stone, Madam Bones and Ulysses Prince.

Apparently Poppy's cousin was present, recording the session but could not say anything till the law passed due to a secrecy spell.

This at least gave Hermione some one to blame and a focus on her reeducation of the MoM.

But more important to Hermione was Poppy's advice about the Headmaster.

"The Headmaster was raised in a time when arranged marriages was the norm. The main trouble I see with that would be if your parents made a fuss about the marriage, so before he meets them if I were you I would have them well in hand. The real problem besides your age will be the fact that Albus is a confirmed bachelor. Takes things slow when changing things try your best to slip things under his radar as the muggles say. If he is used to it before he notices he can't make a fuss now can he. Stand your ground, Albus is used to getting his way don't let him win all the time. And for Merlin's sake he's a man us what god gave you and don't be a shamed of it. If you are and Albus thinks his attention is offensive to you it will make both of your lives miserable."


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving the infirmary Hermione went directly to Professor McGonagall's Office.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She heard from with in, "Come In."

Walking in to the office she said, "Professor may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Miss. Granger, please have a seat. How can I help you?"

"I just finish having a conversation with Madam Pomfrey and she gave me several bits of advice I would like to use."

"And what Advice was that"

Hermione told the Professor about the need to visit her Parents before the Headmaster met with them to smooth things over so things would not get blown out of proportion.

Not only did the Professor agree to let Hermione go home, but she decided to take her herself and speak with Hermione's parents as while.

They left immediately. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione ran through the common room not pausing as her dorm mates yelled and rushed up the stairs to her dorm throwing herself onto the bed. 

She sobbed into her pillow not caring who herd her. Her parents where just awful, she hated them. And if they wanted to disown her well she'll do it first.

Hermione cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up with an awful headache. Having cried herself to sleep had not made her feel better. She felt young and foolish how could she pull this off. 

She got out of her four-poster bed and noticed that her dorm mates had already left for the day. Grapping her wand she cast a charm to tell the time. It was midmorning she had missed breakfast.

Hermione sat down on the end of her bed and took a deep breath and then another. Panicking would do no one any good especially herself. She had to stay focus and strong willed. She was a Granger…. That thought stopped her. No, she was not a Granger any more. Who was she know, a Dumbledore then at lest she will be soon.

Very will she will conduct herself like a Dumbledore, and if she did not quite know how to do that, she will do as her grandma always said. If you do not know how fake it. Most people cannot tell the difference no how. Therefore, she would fake it.

First order of business a bath she must look a fright.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grapping her toiletries, Hermione headed to the prefects bath. Once there she began along soak and did what she did best. She made a list.

Poppy said she should get her parents approval before the Headmaster meets them. Well that was not going to happen. In fact, it would probably be best if the Headmaster did not meet her parents or her former parents at all.

She'll send a letter to her Uncle Ishmael; He was a Lawyer and a businessman. He had some dealings with the magical world. Hermione would simply tell the Headmaster that the previous Christmas she and her parents had a falling out and that Uncle Ishmael, if he agreed, was her current guardian. She'll simply blame her parent's narrow-minded ness about her being a witch and say that she was still mad at them and they no longer had any say in her life.

Yes that would work just right if she could pull it off. Hermione now just need to get McGonagall not to say a word about her parents.

That would be one worry solved. Well half solved now she just had how many to go. She had no clue and dunked her head under water.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione finished her letter to her Uncle Ishmael. She prayed that he would help her, not knowing what she would do if he said no. 

After owling it she sent a quick note to Professor McGonagall asking that she not mention what happened with her parents to any one especially to the Headmaster.

Crossing her fingers that everything went well Hermione made her way down to the kitchens. She had two things to accomplish one was to get a quick brunch but more importantly to make peace with the house elves. Knowing that she was going to live in the castle a number of years if she didn't make peace they could make her life miserable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apparently house elves at least the elder house elves were keen negotiators. Having promised to never offer clothing to any Hogwarts house elves and to take at least two elves as her personal servants and one for every child she had was the price for forgiveness from the house elves.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sat in the kitchen eating her brunch while the house elves busil around the kitchens. They were happy doing what they loved to do.

She ate slowly while she thought. In three and a half weeks she would be getting married. Married to a man she hardly knew, one she had spoken to only a handful of times. Her parents, the two people in the world who were suppose to love her unconditionally didn't.  
Now the only person she had in her family was a man that didn't want her, that thought of her as a child.

Finishing her meal she left and headed towards the infirmary. Poppy was going to release the Headmaster after lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione made her way into the infirmary. She noticed Madam Pompfry at her public desk in the war. Poppy waved her towards the private rooms. 

Walking along the ward, she could hear her footsteps and the unsteady beating of her heart. She was being ridicules she had faced a troll in her first year with out this much fear in her, but that was facing death this, this was facing the rest of her life.

She knocked on the door. She heard the Headmaster yell enter. Walking in she saw the headmaster was working on a rather large stack of paper work or was it called parchment work she never did get around to asking. It seemed now to be a trivial question to ask.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking up from his work he sighed upon seeing Ms. Granger enter. Nodding towards her he motioned for her to take a seat. He returned to his work and waited for her to begin the conversation.

After quit some time had passed he realized that she had not spoken. He had forgotten she was even there. Looking up from his parchments he saw that she had fallen a sleep in her chair undoubtedly waiting for him to finish with what he was doing.

She was so young. He noticed that there were shadows under her eyes. She had not been sleeping well. He conjured a blanket and with a wave of his hand covered her with it. He sat back in the bed resting against a large stack of pillows behind him and studied his wife to be.

She had taken the news better than he had and he at least had some warning that he was going to be forced to marry. She should have had more time. It wasn't fare to her to be tied to an old man such as he, but she was not shrieking in hysterics or in a fog of denial. She accepted him, was prepared to marry him with nary a fuss. What had he done to deserve her?

Many others who were in a similar predicament where having a much harder time excepting things, was she accepting things or was she screaming on the inside, by Merlin he hoped not.

Poppy walked into the room he motioned her to be quite Ms. Granger deserved a chance to catch up on her sleep. Poppy looked over to Hermione and a soft look came over her face. She nodded to him and whispered that he was free to go. Shaking his head he motioned that he would stay for now.

He continued his paper work every now and then looking over and watching Ms. Granger sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ishmael Rosenberg looked up from his large oak desk when an owl flew into his London office.

Who could this be from most of his mail including that from the magical world came thru the regular post. Taking the letter from the owl he apologized for not having any owl treats but offered it some cashew nuts. The owl gobbled them up and flew to perch on a bookshelf.

Ishmael opened the letter quickly apparently a reply was expected immediately. It was from his Great-niece Hermione. Reading the letter he became furious. How dare his niece disown her own daughter for something beyond her powers to control.

He would be honored to consider Hermione as his daughter. He quickly wrote a letter and sent it by owl.

He had much work to do. He went to his bookshelves and pushed a hidden button. A Hidden bookshelf was revealed. The first book he brought to his desk was titled "Wizard Laws in Britannia". 


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione jerked awake. She had fallen asleep in a chair. Looking around she quickly realized were she was.

Albus noticed Ms. Granger stirring and watched while she got her bearings, "Are you alright Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Sir, I must have been more tired than I realized."

A sad smile appeared on his face while he said, "Quit alright Ms. Granger, It has been a trying time these last few weeks."

"Yes it has and please Sir, call me Hermione."

He chucked, "That's right last we spoke I agreed to call you Hermione and you to call me Albus. It is a two way street my dear," a genuine smile appearing on his face.

Hermione could not help but smile back at him. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a word, an owl flew into the room.

Thinking it was going to go to the headmaster, she waited for it to settle. She was surprised when it came to her putting out his leg with a letter.

Retrieving the letter, she read it quickly. Her Uncle Ishmael had agreed. The paper work would be filed by the time she received the letter. She was now Uncle Ishmael's ward. He went on about how she was family and loved. He also wanted to meet the Headmaster at his convenience and would be sure to welcome him into the family.

Hermione finished the letter folded it and put it in her bag. Speaking to the owl, "No reply for now but thank you for waiting."

She looked over to the headmaster. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her questionable.

She smiled and laughed a little. "The letter is from my Guardian and Great Uncle Ishmael Rosenberg. I wrote to him telling of our…," She paused and took a steady breath, "engagement. He would like to see you Albus at your earliest convenience."

Albus frowned, "I was under the impression that your parents were still living."

Hermione bit her bottom lip before replying, "Last Christmas my parents went to a Christmas party three days before Christmas. They came home after having a bit too much to drink. Lets just say that there tongues were loose enough for them to tell me what they really thought about having a witch in the family." Hermione took a deep breath and looked out the window before continuing. "Uncle Ishmael is a lawyer that deals in both the muggle and magical world. He took me in as his own daughter. I've always adored Uncle Ishmael."

Hermione watched as Albus face hardened and then relaxed. "I would be honored to meet you uncle." Albus said. She smiled at him.

Albus waved his hand and his paper work flew about the room settling into a leather satchel. "Poppy has released me from the Infirmary Hermione, would you like to continue this conversation here or in my Office?"

"Here is fine, Albus."

"Very well my dear. As you know there shall be a mass wedding in a little over three weeks at the Ministry. Would you mind having Molly Weasly accompany you to Diagon ally to Shop for the wedding?"

"That's fine, I wouldn't know anyone else to go with," replied Hermione.

And with that, they conversed for another thirty minutes on the little things. When Molly would take her and what the wedding would in tale. They also argued on who would pay for her wedding ensemble. Albus insisted that he would pay while Hermione insisted that it was traditional for the family of the bride to pay, in the end Albus won. However, Hermione refused to be the one that inform her Uncle Ishmael.


	15. Chapter 15

He walked down the hall his robes bellowing out behind him as a ball of light floated in front. The portraits on the walls whispered as he past, in the distance a clock struck two. 

The paintings were curious and worried it had been some time since they had seen the Headmaster so angry.

He stopped in front of a painting of a very large woman wearing an enormous pink dress. Quickly speaking the password word, he entered the common room hidden behind the fat lady.

A fire was crackling in the grate the room was empty. He paused at the stairwell and waved his wand in a complex pattern before heading up the right staircase.

He went up to the fifth landing and quietly entered the dorm.

Walking into the room, he looked at the four-poster beds that ran around the circular room. Raising his wand, he whispered and watched as it spun in a circle before pointing to a bed on his left.

The curtains were drawn and he silently pulled it aside. The light from the sphere floating in front of him cast a strange shadow on the young woman lying across the bed. He watched as the light caused her to begin to stir. In moments, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the headmaster standing over her.

Blinking rapidly she sat up and went to speak. Albus put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to follow him.

Getting up she slipped on her dressing gown and slippers before following him out into the common room.

She then watched him put up privacy wards before speaking.

"Hermione please sit down I apologize for waking you but this could not wait."

She sat down in a arm chair before the fire and tucked her feet underneath her. "Its alright Albus, is there anything wrong."

He sat across from her laying his head on the back of the chair.

"As you know I met with your Uncle this evening, all went will with him. Unfortunately that was not the last meeting I had tonight. There was an emergency meeting at the ministry called in the dead of night. They are moving up certain couples to be married tomorrow at the ministry at noon. They are considered the more at risk couples. There have been death threats, we are one of the at risk couples."

Hermione's face became pail, "What threats?"

Albus looked Hermione in the eyes. "I have had your mail forwarded to me, the threats were," he paused and looked into the fire before continuing, "they were not worth hearing, my dear, you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't need to worry about someone trying to kill me?" she said with a harsh laugh.

Albus looked up from the fire and straight into here eyes, "No harm will ever come to you, this I swear."

She believed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione quickly prepared for her wedding. She did not have much time. Albus would be here to escort her in an hour to the Ministry.

She was in a guest room, not far from the Headmaster's tower, and had the assistant's of two house elf's to get ready.

Her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she stared at a dress. It was ugly and that was the nicest thing any one could say about it. With wand in hand, she slowly transformed it into her wedding dress. When she had it as close to what she wanted as she could she stopped and sighed sadly.

This was not what she would have chosen but it would have to do.

With the two elves she quickly had her hair and make up done. And as the elves finished dressing her she heard a knock at the door.

It was time.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: This Chapter was replaced on 10/6/2011 with a hopefully better version.

Hermione stood next to Albus in front of the Minter of Magic along with several other couples. It wasn't the same as in her dream. This made her nervous at the same time it relieved her. Ever since returning to Hogwarts she had been researching Divination. As far as she could tell only one out of a million recorded prophecy's came true. After studying the fulfilled ones she came the same conclusion she had at age thirteen. It wasn't worth studying. Prophecy's were generally self fulfilling or contained common sense. Nothing was written in stone.

Her dream was a wish. She wanted children and a husband who would love and respect her. On the other hand she hoped it was a prophetic dream. It sadden her to think the children she dreamed about would not be born.

She'd gone off on a tangent again. The ceremony was long and tedious. She could feel the magic surround her and Albus binding them together. Like the bookworm she was she had read about the wedding ceremony's of the magical world. She understood it and it was no longer a concern to plague her mind.

What did plague her mind was what happened after the ceremony, the consummation. Would they have to stay at the ministry in some hastily prepared room or would they be going to Hogwarts? Was it going to happen tonight? Now that was a silly question, she thought, considering the ceremonial magic it would be tonight.

She new the mechanics but Albus didn't chose her. Did he even find her appealing? With the Ministry forbidding contraceptives for anyone with less than four children, would she be pregnant soon?

As the ceremony ended, she looked at her husband. He squeezed her hands as he guided her from the room.

"We will floo into my office Hermione," said Albus as they walked down the corridor.

All she could do was nod. Her voice had decided to fail her.

They were soon in front of a ministry official floo. She heard Albus speak and watched as he through floo powder into the fire. He gentle guided her into the floo system.

A whirlwind later they were in his office. Her hands were beginning to sweat. She new he could feel her nervousness increase. He didn't speak as he guided her into his personal quarters, their personal quarters. She new her belongings had been moved while they had been at the ministry.

It wasn't long until she was standing before her marriage bed. Her hands were shaking.

"Hermione," spoke Albus in a gentle manner, "would you like a calming draught?"

She shook her head no. She could do this she was a Gryffindor.

"No, Hermione this isn't about Houses or pride in courage," said Albus.

She was shocked. How could he know her thoughts could he read her mind.

He gentle touched her chin and turned her to look at him. "I am not reading your mind, my dear. But I am reading your body and facial language. I am capable of mind magic but I do not us it on students nor in general. It was something I learned in a time and for war. If you need a calming draught use it. I will not think less of you."

She could feel herself loosing control of her emotions. She nodded her head as her voice had not yet returned to her.

Albus summoned a potion bottle wordlessly and helped her to drink it as her hands were shaking to much. As they waited for it to take full effect Albus held her as she began to cry.

It wasn't long before she felt in control of her emotions again but she did not break their embrace. She snuggled into her husbands arms and simply staid there. He held he gently as long as she needed.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there but finally she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Alright?" he asked.

She gave a short nod.

He smiled gently as he pulled out his wand and waved it wordlessly over his head and face. She watched as his beard shortened until he was clean shaven and his hair shortened to ear length.

He then stepped towards her and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first but soon became more heated. As he kissed her he gently guided her towards the bed. After her back hit the bed, he lifted her unto it breaking their kiss.

Her face was flushed and eyes dilated.

After that well, she had a hard time thinking until morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Hermione woke snuggled into her pillow in a cocoon of warmth. She tensed as she realized her pillow had a heart beat. It took a moment for her to remember the night before. Blushing, she slowly looked up into her husbands eyes.

Albus smiled, "Did you sleep well."

She didn't know how but she could feel her blush deepened. She could then feel her husband chuckle.

Biting her lip, she sat up and turned to get out of the bed.

"Hermione, I did not mean to offend you," said Albus.

She shook her head, "You haven't. I …, I just can't think in the morning. Not till after my shower and cup of tea. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are not a morning person while I am. We shall simply become accustomed to it." Albus said in relief. "I will order breakfast while you take care of your morning rituals. But might I recommend a bath instead of a shower. I have heard it will help."

Hermione nodded and stood from the bed. She looked around the room. There were no doors. She turned towards Albus with a questioning look, "Were is the bathroom?"

Albus smiled getting out of bed. Hermione blushed again at the sight of her nude husband. She heard him chuckle as he joined her. "There is only one door," Albus said, "But it leads to every room in our quarters. This book case here is were the door is." He took her right hand in his and placed it at waist level on the fair left of the book case. "Say the name of the room and twist your hand as if you were holding a door knob." He said Master-bath and twisted their hands and the book case swung outwards leading into a beautiful and large bathroom.


End file.
